


I'll be here to hold your hand

by mr_trash_himself



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AML, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Eventual Happy Ending, Leukemia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_trash_himself/pseuds/mr_trash_himself
Summary: Everything's going good in the Sugden-Dingle household with Liv at Uni and baby Matthew the apple of his fathers' eyes but Aaron is soon worried about Robert's health and forces him to see a doctor but the result is worse than they feared. Now its Aaron's turn to support Robert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to do this for a while so here it is. i love the idea of aaron supporting robert. i looked up the medical side of things but its garunteed that i will get things wrong so please don't read if you don't think you can deal with a slightly off portrail of how things could possibly happen. please enjoy. title if from King And Lionheart by of monsters and men.

Robert was woken early on Wednesday morning by Matthew screaming from the next room. He turned away from Aaron to swing his legs out of the bed when a hand landed on his shoulder, scaring him out of his still sleepy daze. He noticed the clock on his bedside table was showing 5:48.

“I got it, don’t worry,” Aaron pressed a kiss to his shoulder and climbed out of bed, leaning over to grab a pair of boxers and pull them on before he walked out of their room and into Matthew’s. Robert sat up against the headboard and listened to the sounds of his husband talking to their 1 year old son. It had been the best day of Robert life when their little Matthew had been born, tied with both of Robert and Aaron’s wedding days. It had been a joint decision, having kids and now that Matthew was a year old they were talking about having another. They had chosen a surrogate in Hotten and had both supplied samples so it was a random choice as to who would be the biological father, but they both know that it wouldn’t matter in the slightest. Matthew was theirs and he always would be, as would the child or children that came after him. They had worked out the father pretty quickly though when Matthew kept growing and so did his bright blonde hair.

“Hey baby boy, what’s the matter?” Robert’s heart felt fit to burst whenever he saw his husband interact with their son. Aaron was an amazing dad, like Robert always knew he would be. Liv moved to Leeds uni a year ago was staying in the halls there, although she came back most weekends. They had been so proud of her when she had gotten accepted, their family was growing up and another member was joining. Things were perfect, finally, after all they’d been through, the three of them (now four) were happy. 

Hearing his husband speaking softly, Robert climbed out of bed and groaned at the pain that he felt in his left knee. They had gone to bed early the night before, making sure Matthew was properly settled before having some fun themselves. Even with that though they had been to sleep early and Robert was surprised that he felt as tired as he did. All part and parcel of being a dad he supposed. 

He walked into Matthew’s room and saw Aaron there with Matthew held tightly to his chest, he was humming gently. Robert limped towards them, he knee still hurting, and wrapped his arms as best he could around Aaron’s waist as he leaned down to press a kiss to his sons forehead and letting him settle between the two of them. 

“Your leg still hurting?” Aaron didn’t look up as he spoke, his eyes still fixed on their now settled son who was lying in his arms.  
“A little.”  
“You’re lying.” Aaron looked up this time, his eyes full of concern.  
“It’s just old age, nothing to worry about,” he was interrupted by a yawn “thought you would be glad to have another reason to tease me.” he smiled but it wasn’t returned by Aaron.  
“Robert you need to see a doctor. Even you have to admit that somethings up. You don’t eat much, you're losing weight, every time I see you you’re either asleep or tired and this pain in your knee could be serious. And after what I saw last night i think it would be really really stupid if you didn’t go and see someone.”  
“It’s just stress, Nicola’s been piling things on at work and this little ones got me running around all over the place. That rash from last night’s probably just stress eczema.”  
“I don’t care Robert, I’m gonna get you a doctor's appointment when they open ok? Then you can make fun of me for just being paranoid.” Aaron tightened his grip on Matthew and laid him down in his cot before pulling Robert closer and giving him a proper morning kiss. “For now let's go back to bed aye?” Robert turned to oblige but stopped when Aaron gasped.  
“What?” he asked turning around to see his husband in shock.  
“Your back, I’m so sorry Robert I didn’t realise I was that rough last night.” Robert moved to look at his back in the mirror that hung on Matthew’s wardrobe. He the handprints clear as day printed in black and blue on his shoulder blades.  
“But you weren’t, this doesn’t make sense,” Robert was still trying to get as close a look as possible in the mirror. “Y’know the other day I cut myself shaving and it took ages to stop bleeding.” Robert turned at this, fear now replacing the smile that had previously covered his face.  
“I’ll get you a doctor’s appointment as soon as I can, I promise.” he grabbed Robert’s hand and lead them both back to bed, holding each other in unhappy silence as they waited for the doctors to open.


End file.
